Happily Ever After
by PaintIt13lack
Summary: I've always wanted my "Happily Ever After." I think that's why I've never been in a relationship for longer than a week. I always figured you should know right away if they are the "one," so why try and get to know them if you don't click right away?


I've always wanted my "Happily Ever After." I think that's why I've never been in a relationship for longer than a week. I remember when I was little, I made a promise to find the special someone but I figured you would know them right away if that person was the "one." This promise is the reason I have never been in a relationship that has lasted longer than a week. I always figured you should know right away if they are the "one," so why try and get to know them if you don't click right away? You either feel something or you don't. So, why is that I'm 21 and have never been in a serious relationship, or more to the fact, why am I still a virgin looking for my "Happily Ever After?"

My friend Kairi seems to think that there is something seriously wrong with me. I'm a single guy with bright blue eyes and chestnut spikey hair. I have a great personality, I'm fun loving, loyal to no end, and I'm always there for the ones I care for. So why? Kairi has been in a stable relationship for 2 years now and has found her special someone. But for me I've dated countless women and have never seemed to find that special someone. Am I giving the people I date a chance at all? I just don't know anymore.

Well, this brings me to today. You see, today is Kairi's engagement party. Yes, engagement party! She's getting married to her husband to be, Tidus; a good looking businessman who lovers her with all his heart. Let's take a minute and jump to the present, shall we?

A young twenty something redhead is sitting at a bar next to another gentleman about her age, who looks a little glum. "I don't get it Sora. You're older than me. You should be the one getting married, not me. I just don't see why a sweet man like you is still single," she said while taking a drink of her cosmo.

Sora turned his head to look the girl in the eyes and said, "Kairi, you just don't get it. I'm looking for my Fairy Tale ending, my Happily Ever After, the 'One.' I've just never felt that with any of the women I've dated."

"But you didn't even give any of them a chance. What was that one girl's name… Namine? She was sweet," Kairi said.

"Namine was sweet, but she reminded me too much of you Ki. And I've always thought of you as a younger sister rather than a lover. I couldn't date someone who was like you. Plus in fairy tales when the prince meets their princess, it's love at first sight! They know right away that they were meant to be together. That's what I want!" the boy said while turning his head and looking down at his hands. "I know she's out there Ki. I just haven't found her yet."

Kairi reaches over and gently squeezes the boy's hand gaining his gaze. "Sor, I know you will find that special 'Someone.' But fairy tales aren't real…" she sighs. "Sor, guys don't usually believe in Fairy Tales or 'Happily Ever Afters?' Maybe the reason you haven't found that someone yet is because you're looking in all the wrong places." Taking a slight pause and looking a little uneasy Kairi asked, "Have you ever thought that maybe you weren't all that straight, that you may like guys?"

Sora's eyes widen at this statement_. I'm not gay. I would know if I was gay… right?_ Is all he thought. Just when he was about to speak up and ask Kairi why she thought such a terrible thing, a girl with short black hair wearing a cute little black dress with a zipper down the front approached Kairi and said, "Kairi, there you are! I've been looking for you. I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Of course Xion! I've been dying to meet Vanitas." Kairi stood with her drink and turned to Sora. "Think about it Sora. Maybe what I'm saying isn't so ridiculous." She turned to Xion and says with a smile, "Ok Xion, where is your man?"

Sora just sat there, stunned with the conversation he just had with his best friend. _How… no why would she think such a thing? I'm not gay; I've kissed plenty of women!_ He thought. _She's just being silly. There are other men out there that believe a Fairy Tale endings… right?_ _Just because I watch a lot of Disney movies doesn't mean I'm gay. Argh, she makes me so mad!_

The rest of the night went by pretty quietly, with everyone congratulating the newly engaged couple. Sora mostly sat with himself only occasionally talking with old friends, while Kairi mingled with all her guests. As the night was coming to an end and people were beginning to leave, Tidus made his way over to Sora. "Hey Sora! You having a good time?" He said while taking the bar stool next to Sora.

"Ya! Hey, I don't think I ever congratulated you man. Congrats on asking Kairi to Marring you! I know you guys will last forever. You two are perfect for each other," he said while raising his beer.

Tidus raised his glass with the congratulations, "Thanks Sora, that means a lot coming from you." Both took a sip of the beer and sat there in silence watching Kairi jumping around and hugging all her friends good bye.

With what Kairi said still fresh in Sora's mind he had to ask Tidus. "Hey Tidus, Do you think I come off as gay?"

Almost spitting out his beer Tidus said, "Where did that come from?"

"Well, you see Kairi and I were talking earlier and she said it wasn't normal for a guy like me to be single and that well… "

"Say no more," Tidus said interrupting. "I don't know if you're gay or not. Only you would know that. I can't say that I've ever thought that about you, but if you are man… it won't change the fact that we are friends." And with that, Tidus raised his glass, taking a sip and getting up from his seat to find his wife-to-be.

With that I was left at the bar to think. I must have had 10 drinks when I realized that Kairi was beside me again. "Sora, I wanted to let you know that me and Tidus are leaving now. Do you need a ride back to your place?"

Looking at my watch I saw that it was only 12:35. "No, it's fine Ki I'll walk home in a bit. I just need to be alone for a bit. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok Ki?" Sora said with a drunk depressed smile.

"Ok Sor," she said looking a little worried for her friend, "You know Sor , I didn't mean what I said earlier. I just want to see you happy is all. I love you and want only the best. Take care Sor." She kissed his forehead meeting Tidus at the door to go home.


End file.
